


Glitch

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Gangbang, Meta, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: You had tried over and over to get the older!Chocobros in Eos glitch to work on your game file.You didn't know how that somehow translated into a older!Chocobros in your bedroom glitch, but when life gives you gloriously attractive lemons...





	Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> My 900 follower celebration fic of entirely too much thirst and extra asf. NO REGRETS.

You looked at the controller in your hands and intensely contemplated how much damage it would cause if you followed through with your sudden impulse to chuck it with as much force as you could muster into the direct center of your TV screen, because _fuck this shit_.

This was the fourth time you had attempted getting the older Chocobros in your game, and there wasn’t anything to show for it and you didn’t know why. You had a step by step guide that even came with pictures to guide you on exactly where to steer your chocobo and how far to make your party swim on them to trigger this event to happen. You had thought that you had messed up your entire game anyway, since the first step was reverting the updates to 1.0, panicking over having to delete game data in order for it to even work. You only let out a relieved breath once the game reinstalled and your saves were intact, but you had forgotten just how glitchy the original ship of the game was. So your irritation levels were already too damn high before you even attempted it, but your thirst levels were still reigning supreme so you pushed onward.

You never thought that you would stoop to possibly irreversibly fucking up a game you had spent almost a hundred hours in total on, but you were convinced that Tumblr had ruined you. You were already more attracted than you supposed you should be towards a bunch of finely (emphasis on “fine”) rendered pixels on a screen, but after perusing enough of the reader insert tags on that hellhole of a site, you couldn’t stop thinking of the plethora of ways any one of them could ruin your entire life and you would thank them for the privilege. _All those fic writers on Tumblr need Jesus, but I guess so do I if I’m eating up everything they put out like candy_.

You weren’t even going to get into the artwork. Not at _all_.

So, one could say you were definitely under the influence of something as you looked at the clock to try and estimate how much longer you had to swim in this seemingly endless expanse of water to get to the next part, and winced when you realized that it was approaching 3am. _I’m glad I don’t have to work tomorrow, but this is gonna mess up my entire sleep schedule for the rest of the week. It had better be worth it._

Well, you had once again done everything the guide had told you, and you were staring angrily at your completely unchanged party and definitely feeling all of the time in your life you could not get back that you spent trying to get what eluded you.

“Okay, fuck it. I’ll live vicariously through all the screenshots I see online, because I don’t need this kind of stress in my life,” you stood up and reached for the cord that connected your controller to the PS4, jamming it in with a bit too much force and letting the device clatter to the coffee table to charge as the system went to stand by. You made yourself calm down a little bit as you poured yourself some water and chugged it down before making your way to your bedroom and flopping down on the bed with a sigh.

_I did absolutely nothing today but play FFXV. I should feel happy that I was able to get enough downtime to indulge like that, but trying to do all of that glitchy stuff kinda ruined my night. It’s not that big of a deal; I don’t know why it’s under my skin so bad, but it is what it is._ You rolled over and turned your lamp off by your nightstand, leaving the bluish tint of natural evening light filter through your windows. As you closed your eyes, you idly started thinking about which blogs you were going to check first upon waking. _I hope people submitted some quality older chocobros confessions, because I have a mighty need._ Smiling faintly at what could await you, you drifted off into sleep.

You don’t know what woke you up, or how long you had actually been asleep, but your eyes were snapping open as your instincts prodded you to lucidity with an urgency you couldn’t place. _Did I have a bad dream and just don’t remember?_ That seemed unlikely, as it wasn’t like your heart was racing or there was a cold sweat beading on your forehead. You remained laying down, turning your head to the clock on your nightstand to make sense of the bleary numbers that had yet to come into full focus as you blinked.

They were just starting to make sense to your groggy brain as a hand was placed over your mouth, and everything in you jumped to being fully cognizant as you started flailing and screaming into your makeshift muzzle. You could pick up insistent shushing noises, as if your attacker was trying to get you to calm down, but you weren’t having any of that mess. Wrestling yourself up to a seated position, you bit down on the nearest finger and heard them yelp and withdraw their hand. Rolling to the side and off the edge of your bed next, you clamored up to reach for light as your heart threatened to crawl up your throat and suffocate you. The lamp teetered over as you lunged for it, and it ended up falling right into your shaking palms as you clicked the switch and illuminated your room with warm light as you stared at the burglar that had inexplicably gotten past the alarms you knew you had set the day before.

Then you furrowed your brows and tried understanding why your attacker was looking a helluva lot like Prompto Argentum. _Is this a new fad? Making sure your cosplay is perfect before you do your breaking and entering?_ It seemed like a slice of an eternity passed as you both stared unblinking at each other until he gave a very tentative smile and spoke.

“Hi.”

You started screaming again, clutching your bedside lamp to your chest like it was a religious relic staving off the impossibility that was perched awkwardly on the edge of your bed.

“I told you not to do that, Prom,” another voice broke through your nervous breakdown, and you clamped your mouth shut as you swiveled your head to the source. You had already recognized it for as many times you had played the game, but it was a new kind of surreal to look directly at the vision that was 30-year-old Noctis standing in your bedroom in his Kingly Rainment outfit like he was just meant to be there. “ _Now_ she thinks we’re going to harm her.”

“But we’re not! I just didn’t want her screaming and waking up the whole building!” Prompto replied defensively. “But she… kinda… did it anyway, I guess.” He hung his head sadly before looking back at you. “Hey, sorry. I know this isn’t the best of introductions, but I didn’t know how else to approach you.”

You blinked repeatedly to try and make sense of what was going on. “Uh… who are you guys?”

An awkward silence fell upon the room then, as both Prompto and Noctis glanced at each other and then looked back at you. “You… really don’t know?” The blond man hedged, and you thought that you could pick up a hint of sadness in his voice that was making your heart twist up even as your mind was screaming at you that none of this was possible.

“Oh, she knows,” a deep voice chimed in, and you swiveled your head towards the wall where your window was situated to see Gladiolus Amicitia’s imposing figure half illuminated by the paltry light you were half stifling with your body as you refused to let it go. You eyeballed him in his Crownsguard uniform as he folded his arms. “She just doesn’t want to believe it.”

“I… alright, pause,” you held up a hand as you got up from the floor, trying to hide how badly you were shaking through it all. “You’re trying to tell me that you all are actual… Lucians? Insomnians? Whatever the hell you call yourselves, I don’t know. And you expect me to _believe_ that?”

Noctis took a moment to contemplate everything you just said before giving a nod. You were getting ready to haul the lamp you still held in your hands at his face to keep him distracted as you scrambled for your cell phone to call the police before yet another voice interrupted your brash reaction and shut it down before you could even get all the synapses fired.

“Let us explain,” Ignis spoke up from the door he was leaning against, his legs lightly crossed at the ankles. “We are, indeed, who you are adamantly denying. We are here because you summoned us.”

“Summoned… you?” Your face twisted up in consternation. “Okay, I _know_ I didn’t drink any alcohol, smoke any weed, or eat any weird food that would get me hallucinating _this_ bad. All I did yesterday was sit my ass on the couch in my livingroom and waste too many hours of my life trying to get a glitch in my game to work out but it never did.”

“On the contrary, you _did_ succeed,” Ignis replied calmly. “Is this not what you wanted?”

“Well…” you trailed off, trying to make sense of things. You couldn’t say that you _didn’t_ want these four attractive men in your room, but you were _pretty_ sure that Squenix did not code in a magical Easter egg that translated into anything you were currently experiencing. “I guess? But not exactly what I was going for? I mean, how did you guys even get in here?”

Prompto shrugged, leaning back against your mattress enough to casually prop himself up by his elbows. “Beats me. I just know that we’re here now, and it’s because of you.”

You squinted your eyes a bit, almost as if you squeeze some logic into everything that was in front of you, promptly failed, and settled for nodding repeatedly while finally moving to put your childhood lamp back in its place. “Alright. I got it. I’m having the most vivid dream I’ve ever had in my life, and I don’t know how this has happened but I’m just gonna accept it for what it is. Great.” You took your time appraising all of them in their crownsguard and royal gear, raising an eyebrow. “So, I brought you guys here. Awesome. For what?”

“That’s up to you,” Gladio said. “We are at your command.”

This time, both of your eyebrows shot up to your hairline. “Oh, _really_?” You couldn’t help a saucy grin from spreading across your face, more than likely a result of the insanity you were sure was settling in despite your adamant decision that you were just dreaming. “Just like in the game? I tell you guys what to do and you guys just do it?”

“Within reason,” Ignis replied dryly, his head tilting slightly upwards. The light reflected a bit off of the tinted glasses that you knew he had traded in sometime during those ten years of darkness, and you could see the faint outline of one of his facial scars as he did so. “I’d rather not spend an inordinate amount of time fighting for my life amongst overpowered daemons at your behest, for example.”

You winced. “… is, uh… is this about that time in Costlemark where I did the puzzle wrong and kinda made you guys run around the same areas in circles until you-”

“ _YES_ ,” the others chimed in, and you jumped a little and kind of folded in on yourself while blushing. _Fuck, I just didn’t want the puzzle to reset and have to wait until nightfall again just to get to the main boss and I made them spend like 3 game days in there until I figured it out._

“Seriously, why would you _do_ that to us?” Prompto whined, his bluish-violet eyes wide. “I hate small spaces and I _hate_ caves and I _hate_ Naga and there were _two_ of them in that one room-”

“-and you kept making me warp right into a herd of Flan that was way too large for me to handle on my own, over and over no matter _how_ many times Ignis had to come over and save me-”

“-we ran low on curatives in a moment’s time, causing us to rely on the unstable method of crafted spellcasting in order to save us from untenable circumstances-”

“-and you had Noct freeze my fuckin’ balls off with a poor timed Blizzaga that I know you meant for those three Red Giants, but your aim is _poor_ , babe-”

“OKAY, ALRIGHT, I GOT IT, I FUCKED UP,” You put a stop to the firing squad you had found yourself under and wondered why you couldn’t even have everything go nicely in your own damn dream. “I finished the mark so I don’t think you’ll have to worry about me having you all go through that again, okay? It wasn’t fun for me, either.” You scratched your head and half looked down at the floor to avoid all of their attention. “I’ll make it up to you guys, I promise.”

“Will you, now?” Noct spoke, and you fixed him with a weird gaze as you tried placing the undercurrent that was laced through his words. “And how are you going to do that?”

“Uh…” you fidgeted as he held your gaze, and averted it after awhile because you were suddenly embarrassed to be in the king’s presence. “I don’t… know… right now…”

“Want us to help you figure it out?” Gladio piped in, and this time you could definitely pick up on a flirty tone that had your heart beating faster and your brain constantly going in the same circles you felt that you had made the chocobros go through in that dungeon.

“We could give you a hint,” Prompto teased, and you jerked in surprise as you felt his fingertips reach out and brush the back of your hand. You held it close to your chest after pulling it away from his touch, staring down at Prompto in horror even as your overactive hormones started buzzing. _What the fuck. I know the last thing I thought about before going to bed was how great it would be to bang all of them but…_ you stopped and analyzed that train of thought, connecting the dots.

“Holy shit. You guys are here to fuck me, aren’t you?” You blurted out, and none of them responded verbally, but at that point you just _knew_. “I mean, I was thinking about all the fics I had read, how I was gonna go to the dirty ffxv confessions blog first thing in the morning… wow. Woooooow. I can’t believe this is happening.”

Noct smirked a little as he gave a nod, and you didn’t want to think about how much more attractive he looked when he did that. “Nothing’s happened just yet. You haven’t given us the command.”

You really couldn’t help but snark back a little with your nerves well on their way to being completely fried. “Hey, you’re the king around here, aren’t you? Don’t _you_ give the orders, your Highness?”

You knew exactly when you had messed up as he turned his body to face you squarely, and you swore you saw a faint flash of red temporarily ripple through his eyes. “So eager to kneel on behalf of the Crown, are you?”

_Oh my god. Oh my fucking god._ “Uh… oh… shit, how many of those headcanons I read were true?” You squeaked out, actually feeling a tendril of sweat roll down the center of your back underneath the oversized t-shirt you always wore to bed.

“Wanna find out?” You heard Gladio say from behind you, and you couldn’t bring yourself to tear your current line of vision from the strategist that hadn’t moved or spoken since airing his grievances about your hasty and unplanned decision to throw the then underleveled party right into dungeon hell. You tried controlling your breathing, but nothing was working, and you _kind of_ wished that you would wake up already. It wasn’t like it was not a fantasy of yours since you had found something to carnally appreciate in every man that was in that room with you, but it felt so real that it was tripping you out and you inexplicably wanted the comfort that lucidity could give you.

“I…” you choked on the next word that would give them permission to possibly destroy you in the best way possible. You didn’t know why you were hesitating; nothing that was happening right now was real. You _knew_ that. You had absolutely nothing to lose, and everything to gain from this bizarrely realistic dream. “…do.”

“You do, what?” Ignis finally lent his voice over again, and you were incredulous that your pithy little admission wasn’t good enough to just get it over with.

“…please don’t make me say this,” you pleaded quietly, overcome with embarrassment strong enough to make you want to bury yourself under the covers like a child.

“We can’t do anything without your permission,” Prompto said, his voice calm and reassuring. “So you _really_ need to be sure in what you want.”

_Jesus Christ, forgive me for what I’m about to do._ “Alright. Okay. I got this. Right,” you took a deep breath, squeezing your eyes closed in order to just blurt it out. “I want you guys to fuck me right out of my mind tonight.” All of the words flew from your lips in a rush, and the still silence that greeted your ears amidst the rush of furiously pumping blood that echoed through your eardrums was very concerning. You wondered if you had freaked yourself right out of your dream, and slowly peeled your eyes open at a glacial pace to make the image of Ignis swim right back into your vision as he was before.

You didn’t realize you were holding your breath.

Ignis uncrossed his ankles, pushed himself away from the door, and started his approach.

Every single inherent alarm you had in your body went off at the same time, and you shrieked as you stumbled backwards and tripped to fall right on your back on the bed you had all but forgotten about until it had halted your hasty retreat. Before Prompto could get any ideas, you rolled ungracefully to the other side, thumped loudly to the ground for the second time that fateful night, scrambled up and shuffled all the way back until you were touching the wall and insistently trying to melt into it to get away. _What have I done??_

In contrast to your makeshift escape, Ignis was the epitome of elegance as he crossed the room at a controlled pace, his booted footsteps ringing in your ears as he got closer. You noticed that he subtly reached out and touched things as he passed them, and you realized that it was his way of casing his surroundings. Yet, there was somehow no hesitation in any of his movements despite the fact that you knew he hadn’t ever been in your room before to be that confident in his actions. You almost considered Ignis to be dancing with his environment, entranced by the way his right hand lifted and brushed against his liege’s shoulder as he passed by, followed by his left fingertips coasting across the foot of the bed as he kept coming and did not stop until he was directly in front of you and encroaching on every bit of your personal space. You stared shellshocked at the intricate detail in the vest that he wore, idly remembering how at the last minute you opted to change out the jacketed version of his Crownsguard attire in your game for the one that showed off the lean muscles in his arms.

“How in the _fuck_ do you do that?” You whispered almost inaudibly, afraid to touch or be touched by him. He really was too beautiful for words, and that was when he _wasn’t_ in the flesh standing in front of you close enough to where you could smell his unique scent.

“How do I do what, my dear?” He replied as his head slightly tilted, and for a moment you wanted to reach up and touch his face but you stopped yourself and kept your hands firmly plastered to the wall behind you.

“The… the way you move like you know exactly where things are at all times. It’s fucking disconcerting,” you muttered, and the chuckle he emitted sent involuntary shivers through your body.

“Many years of practice. The loss of one sense automatically heightens the others. For example, hearing…” Ignis took a moment to remove one of the black gloves from his hand with his teeth, and no matter how many times your mind had screamed over the conjured image of that exact motion which was described countless times in fanfiction, it was nothing compared to watching it done in person. “I knew your placement in the room not only by your clumsy retreat, but the increase of your breaths as I approached you. As for touch…” He reached out and laid his now bare fingers on your lips, and your eyes widened at the warm contact as he trailed his hand from there to your collarbone. “The goosebumps I feel are not the result of the room’s temperature, but borne of your own anticipation for what I may do to you.” Ignis continued feeling you like you were Braille, causing your muscles to tremor slightly even as he traced over your hardened nipple that was prominently poking through your t-shirt.

_I asked for them all to wreck me, and I don’t even think I’ll survive Ignis at this point._ You wanted to squeak as his fingers trailed lower, slipping aside the hem of your shirt and making its way to the elastic of your pajama shorts. You held your breath for the second time that evening until you felt pressure on your clit, and bit your lip to keep from making any noise past the hyperventilation you were attempting to manage.

“My sense of smell informs me that you are terribly aroused by my proximity to you… and that is fairly _intoxicating_ , if I may be so bold,” his voice had dropped a few octaves now and you didn’t know it could become even more sinful than it naturally was. You weren’t even bothering to blink as he leaned forward, and you quickly glanced at the long healed cut that graced his bottom lip before staring back into the occluded eye that was barely shrouded by his eyewear.

“And for the final sense of taste…”

You closed your eyes right before he cleared what little distance was left between you two and captured your lips with his, and it still didn’t soften the direct punch you felt to your ovaries when it happened. Much like the man himself, his kisses were fluid and precise, undoing you with every swipe of his tongue and making it difficult to stand of your own accord. It was lucky that your back was against a wall, because Ignis had let his fingers move from your clit to your sopping entrance and eased a few digits inside of you, and it was all you could do to not wrap your legs around his slender waist and rut yourself against him with everything you had in you. The thirst that you had been harboring for so long broke and threatened to overtake what little sanity you had left.

You were just reaching out to grab onto his shoulders as your orgasm crested, but he pulled back from the kiss and withdrew his fingers from you simultaneously, and the long suffering whine that came from your throat was pitiful. Ignis stepped back a few steps and put one of his glistening fingers in his mouth, and you started sliding down the wall as he sampled your essence with more grace than should have been allowed with such a lewd act.

A strong grip took hold of your upper arm right before you reached the floor and pulled you up, and you dazedly looked over to see the King’s Shield bearing your entire weight with ease. “Oh,” was all you managed to say before you were tugged right into the broad expanse of his chest, the buttons from his Crownsguard jacket pressing into you through the material of your sleep shirt.

“While Iggy gets undressed, why don’t you play with me for a little while, baby girl.” Gladio wasted no time in slamming his mouth over yours before you could even take a full breath. Errant wisps of his long hair brushed against your cheek as he kissed you, and you unconsciously tried hitching yourself onto his waist like a starving animal. Ignis had impeccable timing with that orgasm denial, and you had never experienced the kind of sexual frenzy that kind of treatment could spark within you. _Damn that man, had me cumming just with his fingers and voice alone. That’s not fair._ You needed that kind of contact on your nether regions again or you’d feel like you would implode, so as soon as Gladio allowed you to breathe you bluntly made your request.

“Fuck, touch me daddy,” you moaned, clutching onto his jacket with need. You sounded so breathy even to your own ears, but you couldn’t be bothered to criticize your own voice in your head for once. Especially when you found yourself slammed against the wall hard enough that your shoulder blades felt a sting, and the calloused fingertips that plunged into you with no preamble was more than welcome. Amber eyes glittered as you keened loudly, and the grip he still had on you tightened.

“I’m gonna need you to call me that at least two more times before this night is over,” Gladio’s naturally gruff voice made that declaration almost like a growl, and you swore you felt your inner walls fluttering at the promise. “But only when I’m balls deep in you; I gotta make sure my dick is well prepared for the next ill-timed freezing spell you aim at me.”

Feeling the height of your orgasm coming back with a vengeance, you shook your head a little as you panted. “Listen, if you fuck me _right now_ , I’ll never cast spells ever again.”

“Tempting, but I decline. Not when I can just do _this_ ,” he curled his thick fingers just right within you, and you cried out as the blessed waves of pleasure you had been waiting to ride out finally washed over you. “And _still_ get to fuck you stupid later. Win-win for me, babe.” You felt your panties and your cotton sleep shorts being pulled off of you in a distant manner, the endorphins muddling how well you were taking in your surroundings. By the time he was finished ridding you of half your clothes, your t-shirt barely covering the now exposed parts of you, you felt like you just wanted to rest your head there against the wall and get yourself somewhat together.

But the night wasn’t over, yet.

“It looks like the True King of Insomnia is summoning you right now, m'lady,” Gladio announced with a cheeky flair, and you blinked at him for a moment before looking across to your bed. There, you saw Noct sitting on the edge of it, having already discarded the frill of the cloak and ornaments that decked out the outfit, leaving him in just his slacks and the black dress shirt that you had spent way too much time collecting screenshots of because he looked _too damn good_ in it. You pushed yourself away from the wall and walked over on shaky legs, finally feeling the air hit your nether regions as you moved, only to pause when he lifted a hand. There was a faint glow coming from the Ring of the Lucii, and you swallowed tightly as you waited for what he had to say.

“Loyal subjects are expected to greet their King on their knees, _______,” Noct declared, and you instantly remembered and regretted your lapse in judgment earlier when you had quipped back at him. Your mouth was agape as you just stared at him, and the blush you hoped you wouldn’t be revisiting came back in full force as you slowly sank to your knees in the middle of your bedroom floor. You only had a few more paces to go until you reached him, but it seemed as though he wanted you to fully supplicate yourself by _crawling_ the rest of the way. Leaning forward to place your palms on the ground in front of you, you gingerly made your way over to the Lucian king, overly aware that you were exposing your bare ass to the rest of the room as you did so and adamantly refusing to look around to see what anyone else was doing. The haze of lust had left you without the comfort you needed to do something like this without thinking too much on it, and you thought that it took the same ten years the man in front of you spent inside the Crystal for you to even reach his legs.

“Good,” Noct reached down and tilted your head up to look at his satisfied face, and the lidded gaze that met you from underneath a curtain of black hair was enough to fan the previously smoldering flames of attraction once again. You always had a thing for Noct with a beard, and had fantasized perhaps too much about the feel of that stubble in between your legs. However, you knew you were quite literally not in a position to sit on his regal visage. His eyes traced your body for a moment before speaking. “I want your mouth.”

Something that simple shouldn’t have sent you spiraling off into acute arousal in the blink of an eye, but the way he said it and the fact that he _did_ say it at all was now an official kink of yours. With your shaking hands, you got to work undoing his pants and pulling out his member, admiring the curvature before sucking in a breath and placing your mouth around it. The salty flavor of his precum hit you first, and you couldn’t help but moan around him as you took him in as deep as you could go. You kept your hand wrapped tightly around the base, using it as added pressure as you bobbed your head up and down his length.

“Astrals, _yes_ ,” you heard Noct praise, and the amount of wetness that was accumulating between your thighs was rivaling the amount of saliva that was coating his cock as you feverishly worked to give the best blow job you could muster. His hand had eventually found your hair and was using that as leverage to set your pace to his liking, and you sat on the edge of anticipation as to when you were going to have to swallow the royal seed. He seemed unhurried to reach that, however, breathing heavy and lolling his head with every pass you made.

By the time he gave your strands a small tug to get you to stop the blow job you were really getting into, his eyes were completely red and ethereal as he coaxed you up off of your knees to straddle his lap. Your breath caught at the up close view of Noct barely holding back his sexual need, and your heart rate increased as he studied your swollen lips before kissing you deeply. You were starting to categorize the unique flavors that each man had into some compartment in your brain, and you tried making a note to remember them all to possibly write your very first headcanon on Tumblr later.

But you were missing one.

Noct broke the kiss but kept his face close to yours, your breaths mingling in the small space between you. “How well can you multitask?”

You tried shrugging, but wasn’t sure how well that was conveyed. “I… am okay at it, I guess… your highness,” you added as an afterthought, and the smile on his face told you that you had made the right decision in addressing him as such.

“Well, then. I’m going to need you to become _excellent_ at it very soon,” Noct crooned as he maneuvered you off of his lap and turned you around to face Prompto. You only had a second to look at him before the gunman reached down and tugged your shirt up and over your head and tossed it to the floor. His hands cupped your face before pulling you towards him for his own kiss, and it was then that you knew exactly what sunshine tasted like. He seemed too impatient to make the kiss last as long as you had with the others, likely because he had to wait so long for his chance with you. It also may have been a good explanation as to why his ministrations had a bit of a rough edge to them, moving from your mouth to your breasts and biting at your nipples hard enough to make you yelp but always caressing the area with his tongue afterwards. Every so often, the brush of his goatee on your skin added extra stimulus that had you shivering.

You were just starting to lace your fingers through the amazingly soft texture of his blond hair when Noct reminded you of his presence quite abruptly, yanking you backwards to him and right into his cock that was still at attention and sunk easily into your wet heat in a way that coaxed a loud moan from your throat. After going most of the evening without a member inside of you until that moment, it felt like you had been thoroughly blessed by the feel of him inside you. You ended up seated on him again, your rear pressed against his stomach and your legs dangling on either side of his, and one of his arms wrapped around your waist to keep you there.

“Take him out of his pants, and suck him off,” Noct ordered, his voice gruff with need as he gave an experimental twitch of his hips. “And if all three of us don’t cum, we’re doing this again until you get it right, understood?”

_Jesus Christ_. “Understood, your Highness,” you started trying to figure out which button to undo first on the Crownsguard jacket, and when you loosened one of them you felt Noct start moving inside of you. You bit your lip hard, trying to stay focused, stomp down the panic at having a sort of time limit, and manage the rise of pleasure his member was giving you. _Let me remind myself that the next time I decide to lucid dream a sexual fantasy involving these men, to choose outfits that are the least complicated to remove._ Your grip felt slippery with sweat, causing you to have to do over a lot of your progress, and your pussy was sending signal after signal of arousal to cloud your mind.

“I can’t wait to feel how good your mouth feels around me, _______,” Prompto said as you finally got the jacket open and reached for his belt, next. _Yeah, and I can’t wait until I’m sucking you off and hopefully cumming before your majesty lets me know how disappointed he is in my failure._ You grinned in triumph as you pulled his cock free, and blinked a bit at the surprising girth the sunshine boy was packing away in those pants. _Was there a subspace pocket in his briefs?_

He didn’t allow you much time to contemplate it as he fisted a hand in your hair and winked as you stared up at him with wide eyes. “I’ll take it from here. _You_ just make sure you don’t spill a drop, okay?”

Obediently, you slacked your jaw as Prompto fit himself past your teeth and all the way to the back of your throat. Your gag reflex kicked in a bit until you forcibly relaxed those muscles and allowed him to set the pace he wanted as he face fucked you.

You didn’t even need to move; both Noct and Prompto used you like a living fucktoy as they chased their respective releases, and you supposed you should be grateful for the relative reprieve even as both your pussy and your mouth were being abused. You were sure your face was a glistening mess of saliva that you couldn’t staunch with Prompto’s cock being the only thing you were able to swallow, and each answering thrust from below was roiling into yet another blisteringly strong orgasm. Noct seemed to be increasingly affected by your walls tightening as a precursor, his grunts becoming louder. You were actually starting to pray for something to give before you started falling to pieces from the sexual overload when Noct stilled and cried out, and the tremors his cock was giving off as he shot his load into you was enough to push you over the edge into your own orgasm. You even thought you pulled a muscle somewhere down in your groin with the force of it, and if Prompto wasn’t literally holding your head up by your hair as he increased his pace then you were sure you would have just toppled over.

“Just a little bit more, babe,” Prompto’s strained yet oddly reassuring voice greeted your ears then, and it gave you the added strength to keep it together until he exploded directly down your throat, thankfully making it easy for you to follow through with your task of not wasting a bit of his cum. You swallowed eagerly, feeling the texture of it all as he slowly withdrew himself from you and untangled his fingers from your hair, giving your scalp some relief and your lungs the space to breathe in the air you needed.

If Noct didn’t keep his hands on your hips as he lifted you off of his cock, then you would have treated every one of them to the world’s most undignified faceplant. He maneuvered you to the side, and you flopped onto your mattress with a sigh and a general feeling of incredulousness at what you had just done. Luxuriating in the feel of your familiar sheets at your back, you let your eyes drift closed for a moment as you felt the bed shift with the absence of Noct’s weight. _That was probably the most amazing-_

“Daddy didn’t say it was your bedtime yet, did he?”

_…fuck. Fuck fuck FUCK._ Opening your eyes and still feeling like your body was made of jelly, you turned your head and nearly choked at the vision that was a completely naked Gladio standing at one side of your bed. Even through your battered stated, something still managed to stir within you as you looked over his perfectly sculpted physique along with the details of the garuda tattoo that encompassed much of the upper half of his body. He was peering down at you with a smirk on his face, idly massaging his dick that you figured would put Prompto’s to shame even though it had shocked you. “I’m having an out of body experience right now, have mercy on me,” you whined, even though you hated sounding like a big baby.

“You didn’t ask for mercy, you asked for release,” Ignis’s voice came from the other side of the bed, and you swiveled tiredly to see him in nothing but his birthday suit as well. The scars he had gotten from the events in Altissia were fully visible now on his body, but only seemed to add to his beauty as he sat down next to you. “And that, we shall give you.”

“But… I’m already…” you were appalled to realize that tears were prickling at the corners of your eyes with the amount of exhaustion you were feeling. “You guys did what I told you to do, and _then_ some. See how I am? This is how ‘fucked out of my mind’ looks. I can’t even move right now. Good job, you can all go home to Eos, now.”

“I don’t think you understand, kitten,” Ignis leaned over you then, tendrils of his sandy hair dusting his forehead. “We are not leaving until we have claimed you in every way possible. You can beg, and you might even scream, but it does not change what we have set out to do. And it isn’t like us to fail a mission, is it, Gladio?”

He answered with a wolfish grin. “Nope. But I _guess_ we can give her a little bit of wiggle room if we let her decide who takes her ass and who takes her pussy.”

You let out a slow breath and relinquished yourself to the inevitable. _Gladnis is fatal. It actually fucking is. They’re going to kill me and I don’t even know if I care, anymore._ “Fine, whatever. Ignis, I volunteer my ass to you as tribute, because I happen to like being able to sit down in a chair without wincing.”

You saw a faint smile turn the corners up on Ignis’s mouth as Gladio scoffed. “I thought it was ‘go big or go home’, tonight.”

You shot a glare over at him as he knelt on the mattress. “What, you think it’s going to be that much easier to take you in my- ahhh…” your tirade stopped, as Ignis had taken advantage of your distraction by slipping himself in between your legs and easing himself in your wet heat like the cunning man that he was. Your back arched and your hormones responded albeit sluggishly at first, but with every well placed stroke you found yourself clamoring for more stimulation.

“Still so eager after all of the night’s events, I see. You have stamina,” he praised you with an even voice that you wished would break just once, just to know if you affected him past the erection that was pushing into you repeatedly. “We’ll make sure to exhaust every bit of it in the coming moments.”

You didn’t know _what_ you had except Ignis inside of you and a bunch of disjointed thoughts floating around in your mind, but you were grateful that he didn’t leave you hanging on the precipice of another orgasm when he decided to pull out. That feeling only lasted as long as it took for you to realize that you were being tugged over by your arm to stop being a wanton noodle and to wearily climb atop the sculpted mountain of a tattooed man, and as you gasped as you felt his girth stretch your inner walls to their limits. Even though you knew he had been on the edge for this, Gladio was surprisingly careful in how he entered you. When he got halfway, he stopped, and you gazed down at him with his hair fanned out around him and wondered if the cursed Astrals knew that they had crafted a god out of a human by accident. Leaning forward until your face was hovering over his, you took in all of the details you could and laid a soft kiss on his lips before your delirious mind made you say something out loud you probably shouldn’t have.

“Wreck me, Daddy.”

With almost an automatic response, Gladio snapped his hips up with a force that had you yelling as he sheathed himself inside you in one fell swoop. He gave a few vigorous pumps before he seemed to get a hold on himself, and even though he managed to still his ardor for a moment, the corded muscles in his neck were much more prominent than before.

“You know what that word does to me, don’t you?” Gladio tightly growled, flexing his hands on your sides. Your response was to giggle manically, hanging your head slightly as if it would matter if he saw your dizzily triumphant grin or not. It was then that you felt something prodding at your tight hole, and you immediately tightened everything almost instinctively. This caused Gladio to moan while Ignis paused in the process of prepping you with his slender fingers.

“Relax, my dear,” Ignis soothed, placing an open palm on your lower back while he went back to stretching you. It was oddly reassuring, even though you knew he was going to be the end of you, and you were able to relax your lower half enough to become hypnotized by the sensations he was evoking within you. You had never in your life attempted double penetration; it was a direct result of typically not having two sexual partners at the same time to experiment with that particular act. But now you were looking to experience it for the first time with these two men and you couldn’t imagine it being any better. _Hell, I’m pretty sure this is the hardest my imagination has ever worked, and I don’t know how I’ll get myself to dream something like this up, again._ The natural lubrication your pussy had eagerly provided had long since coated your anus and helped Ignis open you up satisfactorily.

“It’s important that you remember to breathe,” you heard the lithe man behind you say, and this time you felt the head of his cock inching itself inside of you next. You meant to scoff at the instructions until you realized that it was hard for you to remember to do just that. It actually took a concentrated effort to let out breaths and not be overly focused on how _full_ you were feeling as Ignis slid inch by agonizing inch of himself into your rear until he couldn’t go any further. Gladio then decided to flex his hips experimentally to push himself further into you, and the sound that came from you then didn’t even sound human.

“You’re doing wonderfully, darling,” Ignis crooned, but for the first time you could pick up on a hitched inflection that let you know that you weren’t going to be the only one destroyed by the night’s end. Gladio only offered you a wink when you met his gaze, and then they started moving in and out of you like a well oiled machine, one of them pulling out as the other was pushing in.

It was completely indescribable. Your arms were noticeably quivering with the effort it took to keep yourself braced in position, you were panting like a dog while keening like a siren, and what was left of your coherent mind was ground to dust and floating away. You didn’t give one iota of a flying fuck what became of you, as long as you were stuck between these two men for as long as you could manage. And your body had long reached its limits and beyond through it all, aching for relief from being so utterly used to their pleasure as well as itching for a release that would hopefully be strong enough to end the raunchy dream you started and was out of your control to steer. Your sense of time was messed up, as it felt like hours of you just listening to their grunts and gasps while you were damn near disassociating with the amount of pleasure being offered to your worn body.

It was Ignis that crested, first. You could sense it coming even through your haze of lust, obsessed with the sounds he made as he lost that veil of composure that seemed to encompass the brunt of who he was. The hand that had been on your back had long since moved to your hip to pull you better onto his member, and he tightened his grip with almost bruising force when he came. Your mouth hung open at the feeling of his cum being shot inside of you, and Gladio took that as an invitation to pull your face to his and stick his tongue right into the caverns of your mouth with fervor. You two stayed attached in that manner as you relinquished your third and final orgasm of the evening, nearly crying with relief at its arrival. A few long and hard thrusts from the powerful man below you, and you swore he bit down on your lower lip hard enough to draw blood when he came. Your suspicions were proven right when you felt him run his tongue across your lip as he pulled away, and the faint taste of copper hit your own tastebuds shortly thereafter.

“Thanks for the parting gift, babe,” Gladio said somewhat hoarsely, and you really didn’t have it in you to be mad at him. You didn’t want to do anything but lay down and expire, but you honestly couldn’t move. Moving took effort, and you had exhausted every single bit of it for that endeavor.

You faintly remembered Ignis finally pulling out of you and allowing Gladio to maneuver you off of him as well and onto your back in the center of your bed. Your eyes had already fluttered closed, and a part of you was panicked at the thought that they might rouse you again. They didn’t, however, and from behind your eyelids you saw the disappearance of light as one of them switched off the lamp at your bedside table. 

And then, there was nothing.

You opened your eyes slowly, wincing at the sight of sunlight streaming through the blinds as you worked the sleep out of the corners of your eyes. _Geez, how long did I sleep in?_ Hints of your crazy dream filtered to your mind then, and you looked down to see that you were still wearing the pajamas you had worn all day yesterday as you vegged out on the couch playing FFXV. You cased the room, looking for anything out of place and finding everything exactly how it always was in your one-bedroom apartment. You didn’t know what you were looking for, except perhaps your own sanity at even supposing that what happened last night was remotely real. _Okay, let’s not start off the day crazy. Get some coffee, browse Tumblr, and maybe get some real progress done in your game._

So you went through the motions of the morning (well, closer to afternoon than you would have liked) as per usual, brewing your coffee as you scrolled through your Tumblr dash on your phone, liking random pictures and promising stories that you wanted to save for later. Sticking the device in your pocket in order to pour yourself the brew that would jumpstart your brain into fully working, you carried the steaming cup to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Disconnecting the now fully charged controller, you pressed the button and roused your PS4 from sleep and stared at the game you left off on in the middle of the sea on chocobos with a sigh.

You restarted the game, redownloaded the update files, and felt a lot better once you were cruising through the streets of Duscae on the way to an easy hunt that would hopefully give you a specific item you needed to complete a recipe. You had only paused to change their outfits up a little, feeling glad that you had suffered through the time attack mode on Episode Gladiolus enough times to get you his “Rugged” attire.

You didn’t know why, but you were now being extra careful not to carelessly exhaust your party like before. As strange as it was, you felt more connected to them now after your dream. You steered them far away from Costlemark, still feeling guilty about that whole debacle, and made sure that they were at a campsite just before dusk fell to get their strength replenished. You placed your coffee mug on the low table in front of you as you scrolled through all the dishes Ignis could make before settling on one that would give the most even amount of stat boosts across the board. Then you were taken to the photos screen, where you browsed all the action shots that Prompto had taken of your current adventures as well as random selfies and posed pictures that made you want to save them all, and _what was that?_

You leaned forward to get a closer look at the thumbnail you should not be perceiving with your own, completely awake, totally sane eyes.

It was your room. It was you, doing your best impression of a deer caught in headlights as you looked up at Ignis cornering you. You scrolled to the next, and it was of Gladio with his hand in your crotch as your head was tilted back in ecstasy. Your mouth only dropped open wider as you kept looking at a chronological breakdown of what you swore to god was only a dream, from the crawl to Noct to both Ignis and Gladio taking you at the same time…

_Is the PS share option turned off? Please, for the love of god and all that is holy, let me not accidentally share this to Facebook._

You were shaking as you leaned back into your couch, eyes wide and disbelieving.

_What in the fuck hell actually happened to me last night??_


End file.
